Over time, the features of semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors) have become smaller to, among other things, reduce power consumption, increase speed or increase integration. As feature sizes have decreased, probes used to test semiconductor devices have become correspondingly smaller.
An example probe includes a base and one or more fingers, which extend from the base. The fingers may be made very short to maintain their stiffness, while the base operates as a wide cantilever. The example probe may be formed by depositing a metal layer, patterning or etching the metal layer to form the fingers, and lithographically defining the base to expose the fingers.
Another example probe is a micro-machined silicon pyramid having an ultra-sharp tip and a small Schottky contact area. The example probe is surrounded by an aluminum film having a small opening for the end of the tip.
In yet another example, a semiconductor probe tip is formed by depositing one or more layers of material, and then lithographically shaping one or more of the deposited layers to define the generally conical shape of the probe tip.
In still a further example, a semiconductor device probe has a base, a cylindrical finger extending from the base, and a conical tip portion extending from the cylindrical finger. A support member is attached to the cylindrical finger of the probe rearward of the conical tip to decrease flexure of the finger.